Love Me, Hate Me - -RawrGirl-
by leeraehyun
Summary: Characters; Lee Sungmin / Cho Kyuhyun / Choi Siwon


**Requested By: -RawrGurl-.  
Written By: sapphirefox.  
Characters: Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Siwon.**

* * *

Lee Sungmin, at age 24, he was a very handsome man. Not too tall, but not too short, he had a baby face and a chiseled body that every woman drooled over. The only problem? Lee Sungmin was gay. That's right, the handsome devil was homosexual and for one man.

Cho Kyuhyun.

The sarcastic yet nice nerd, the obsessive gamer and the boyfriend of Choi Siwon. Sungmin frowned as he scanned his notes and licked his drying lips. He had been following Kyuhyun for months now, something he knew was wrong but he couldn't help it. He'd been told since he was young, that something wasn't right with him and that it made other people uncomfortable. Back then, he'd shrugged it off, finding nothing wrong with himself. Now, however, Sungmin was starting to realise that something was seriously wrong with him.

He was attention seeking, but not in the blunt way of most people. He _craved_ love. The feeling of being wanted, needed and having someone to come home to. And then there was that underlying desire.

The desire to _control_.

Shaking his head, Sungmin decided that brooding over pieces of paper in his dimly lit living room would do him no good. Standing up from his plush leather sofa - for Sungmin was no poor man - he wandered into his kitchen and poured himself a small glass of red wine, sipping on the alcoholic beverage slowly, before checking the clock and sighing.

2:27PM.

Setting down his glass, Sungmin headed for the door - grabbing his keys, wallet and tugging on his shoes before leaving. Locking his front door, Sungmin headed towards the garage of the small apartment complex. As silent and dark as a shadow, Sungmin slipped into his car unseen and started the engine. A low purr of the black Audi s5's engine was the only sound as Sungmin drove the car out of the parking space and out into the street.

As Sungmin headed along Bukbu Arterial Rd, towards the Korea National University of Arts, he couldn't help but get that unmistakable sense of déjà vu. Which in all honesty, wasn't surprising in the least. In the previous months of following - Sungmin supposed he could call it _stalking_ - Kyuhyun, Bukbu Arterial Rd was Sungmin's followed route to see Kyuhyun leave his University.

And as always, Sungmin had left his house at 2:27PM.

Keeping a steady pace along the stretch of road ahead of him, Sungmin's car stereo decided it would torture him on his way - playing a song that Kyuhyun's University had suddenly released without Kyuhyun's knowledge… Even when he sang it.

"_Uhttuhke naega uhttuhke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo…_"

Sungmin couldn't help it when he felt his heart clench slightly. Even if the lyrics weren't meant specifically for him, the lyrics still made him uncomfortable. Before he could think any deeper about the matter, his car rolled up to his destination. Sungmin glanced at the dash clock.

2:54PM.

Rolling his eyes, Sungmin switched off his engine, but left his radio playing. He didn't really know why he bothered to check the time every day. It was routine to leave his house at 2:27PM, drive along Bukbu Arterial Rd and arrive at KNUA at 2:54PM. Slinking down into his seat, Sungmin allowed his elbow to rest against the door and supported his head on his fist. In another five minutes, Kyuhyun would be walking out of those wrought iron gates and heading to that little café down the road.

Just as Sungmin reached for his sunglasses, Kyuhyun emerged from the flood of students. _Perfect timing_, Sungmin thought as his car pulled away from the curb and headed down the street, swinging into the small café's parking lot with ease. From his darkly tinted car, Sungmin saw Kyuhyun enter the café and after a moment, Sungmin followed him. Surprisingly, Mouse Rabbit Café was rather full that day and Sungmin couldn't help but feel lucky that Kyuhyun was sitting alone.

Ordering a chai latte from the young boy behind the counter, Sungmin smiled and thanked him as he paid. Walking towards Kyuhyun, Sungmin made sure to look as innocent as possible - an easy thing for someone who was naturally brilliant at aegyo. Stopping beside Kyuhyun, Sungmin cleared his throat and the boy looked up at him, "Can I help you?" Kyuhyun sounded irritated and by looking at the papers in front of him, it wasn't hard to see why. Sungmin smiled in fake meekness, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Taking Kyuhyun's shrug as a positive answer, Sungmin sat opposite him.

Taking a sip of his latte, Sungmin glanced over the papers scattered across the table, "You're learning Japanese?" Kyuhyun grunted in reply, as he made another note in the lined book he had in front of him. Sungmin chuckled silently at the fortunate situation, "You know…" He started tentatively, making Kyuhyun look up at him in annoyance, "What?" Sungmin forced a light blush to cover his cheeks, "I'm actually fluent in Japanese… If you want, I could help you?" After a moment's pause, Kyuhyun nodded, "I'm Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin."

And that's how the two spent the next 2 hours. Poring over Kyuhyun's Japanese textbooks and notes, Sungmin helping him through the lot and sporadically getting side tracked as Kyuhyun smiled or laughed.

**.:~*~:.**

It was that evening, at 6:30pm, when Sungmin would finally make his move.

Ever since he and Kyuhyun had parted ways as they left Mouse Rabbit Café, Sungmin had trailed the student to his home and then to the park. Sungmin hid among the thick trees that lined the path that Kyuhyun was heading towards with his headphones on and his head bobbing to the beat of whatever music he was playing.

It was now or never.

Sungmin leaped out, startling Kyuhyun as the said man appeared out of thin air and landed a solid blow across the back of his head. Sungmin smirked as Kyuhyun fell to the pathway - unconscious. There it was; that raw thrill of power against someone else. Lifting Kyuhyun's still body, Sungmin made his way through the trees back to his car, and set the boy down on his back seat. Sliding into the drivers seat, Sungmin floored the engine, speeding back towards his home.

Arriving at his residence, Sungmin quickly checked to be sure that no one was around before he lifted Kyuhyun from his car and hurried up to his floor. Getting to his floor and slipping through the apartment door, Sungmin chuckled darkly to himself, as he caught a glance of Kyuhyun's pocket as it lit up. Dumping the still unconscious boy on his bed, Sungmin dug through his drawers and pulled out two sets of handcuffs.

Handcuffing Kyuhyun's hands together and then above his head to the bed, Sungmin dug through the boys pockets, removing his wallet, phone and PSP. Going through Kyuhyun's phone, Sungmin giggled maniacally at the number of calls from Choi Siwon that Kyuhyun had been unable to answer. Quickly thinking of a devious scheme, Sungmin sent Siwon a text;

_Siwon,_

_Stop calling me. I'm sorry, but it's over. I met someone else._

_Bye._

A low groan made Sungmin's head snap up, causing him to look straight into Kyuhyun's eyes. The younger man gaped at Sungmin, the disbelief etched onto his face as if he were born with it, "Y-you! W-what is this? Where am I?" Sungmin chuckled softly, his eyes growing darker and darker, the longer he gazed at Kyuhyun, helpless as he was, chained to the bed, "Cho Kyuhyun~" Sungmin purred, stepping up next to the bed, allowing his hand to trace down the boy's torso - stopping just before the waistband of his boxers, that popped up above his jeans.

"You've no idea how long I've wait for this."

With lightning fast movements, Kyuhyun was suddenly naked from his waist down, his pants and boxers thrown into an unknown corner of the darkening room. Sungmin licked his lips hungrily, as his eyes clouded over with lust, "What the hell are you doing?!" Kyuhyun cried out, squirming in his cuffs uncomfortably. Sungmin hushed him, discarding his own t-shirt and revealing his well toned body. Years of martial arts training had done Sungmin good, if his sculpted chest, chocolate abs and bicep muscles were anything to go by.

Crawling onto the bed, Sungmin made himself comfy in between Kyuhyun's thighs, smirking at how easily the boy parted his legs. Leaning down, Sungmin blew a small puff of air onto Kyuhyun's limp penis experimentally. A sharp intake of breath was his reward. As a coy smile tugged at his lips, Sungmin raised himself up and hovered over Kyuhyun's body. Without any warning, Sungmin crushed his lips to Kyuhyun's causing a surprised moan to erupt from the younger male. Pulling back slightly and licking his bottom lip, Sungmin grinned, "You liked that, huh?" Kyuhyun flushed brightly, his eyes squeezing shut and didn't reply.

Sungmin frowned at Kyuhyun's non-reaction and reached down, grabbing the younger man's cock in his warm hand and started to pump it slowly. Kyuhyun's eyes flew open and he moaned loudly, "D-damn it. You shouldn't be m-making me feel l-like this. You k-kidnapped me f- _oh_!" Sungmin, having had enough with Kyuhyun's whining, had taken Kyuhyun's erection into his mouth and was sucking on it sensually. Sungmin grinned around his mouthful - for Kyuhyun was definitely not small or average - and hollowed his cheeks, creating even more friction, as Kyuhyun suddenly felt his tip slide down Sungmin's throat.

Throwing his head back, Kyuhyun finally unclenched his jaw as he reached his limit and moaned, "_Sungmin..._"

Sungmin grinned, as he brought his head up, letting Kyuhyun stare at him as he swallowed Kyuhyun's seed. "That was hot..." Kyuhyun admitted, as Sungmin came forward and kissed him again. Pulling away, Sungmin reached for something on his bedside table that made Kyuhyun's eyes widen, "Su-Sungmin..." He whimpered, tears beginning to prick at his eyes, "I-I'm still a v-virgin..." Something inside Sungmin snapped, his eyes smoldering as he gazed at Kyuhyun's half naked body, "Well..." He chuckled darkly, "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Kyuhyun screamed as Sungmin forced one lubed finger into him, the tears that he'd been holding back falling down his face. Kyuhyun didn't even notice when Sungmin ripped his shirt in two, exposing him completely or when Sungmin rid himself of his own jeans with one hand. One finger quickly became two, scissoring his entrance as the pain slowly but surely, ebbed away into pleasure. Kyuhyun bit his lip as Sungmin forced a third finger into him, before crying out as his vision turned white.

"Found it."

Sungmin grinned sadistically at the pain he caused Kyuhyun, but he knew it would not be beneficial for either of them unless Kyuhyun had some pleasure. Smirking as the boy cried out, Sungmin knew he'd finally found Kyuhyun's prostate and brushed his fingertips against it. Suddenly, Kyuhyun called out something that surprised Sungmin, "D-damnit Minnie! F-fuck me already." Sungmin's grin stretched from ear-to-ear as he quickly retracted his fingers, lubed up his erect cock and pushed inside Kyuhyun, "Damn Kyu... You're so... Fucking tight." Sungmin ground out, finally forcing himself into Kyuhyun fully and pausing.

Kyuhyun whimpered as Sungmin forced himself inside and shut his eyes, waiting for his body to adjust to Sungmin's size. He'd always been the one topping Siwon whenever they had sex, so being bottomed by his kidnapper? Kyuhyun admitted - it was a _huge _turn on. Once he'd adjusted to Sungmin, Kyuhyun wiggled his hips and watched as Sungmin's eyes lit up instantly. Sungmin grinned as he drew back and slammed back into Kyuhyun, causing the younger male to cry out at the feeling. Sungmin set a slow pace, pulling back until only the head was still inside Kyuhyun, before slamming back in to the hilt. After a few of these slow thrusts, Kyuhyun yanked harshly at the handcuffs, suddenly snapping the chain.

Blinking in surprise, Kyuhyun decided to ignore it. He was being fucked by his captor... And he loved it. Bringing his arms down, Kyuhyun startled Sungmin as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Stop teasing me." He snarled, wrapping his free legs around Sungmin's waist and pulled him forward. Sungmin growled lowly, his hips snapping forward with Kyuhyun's order and his pace became faster. Kyuhyun's head fell back and he arched up off the bed, "Minnie~!" He moaned, mouth hanging open as Sungmin continued to pound into him.

Sungmin suddenly wrapped a hand around Kyuhyun's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Kyuhyun screamed in ectasy as Sungmin pounded against his prostate, his vision going white as he came all over Sungmin's hand and his stomach. As Kyuhyun clenched around him, Sungmin released his seed, painting Kyuhyun's walls white.

**.:~*~:.**

By the time Sungmin had cleaned himself and Kyuhyun, the boy had sworn not to leave Sungmin's side - especially after being shown the message he'd supposedly sent Siwon. Even so, Sungmin made sure to lock his deadbolts and hide the keys from prying eyes. As Sungmin laid in his bed that night, Kyuhyun shifted restlessly in his guest room. The small of Kyuhyun's back ached and he felt cold. Finally giving up, Kyuhyun threw back the covers and padded into Sungmin's room, eyeing the man before approaching the bed.

Slipping under the covers silently, Kyuhyun froze when Sungmin turned towards him - eyes wide open, "Sneaking in for more, are we?" The taunting tone that Sungmin used made Kyuhyun roll his eyes, "I'm sore and cold." He whined, frowning accusingly at Sungmin. The older man chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun, "Well a good night's rest will cover the soreness and I'm here to keep you warm." Sungmin pressed his lips against Kyuhyun's lightly.

And true to Sungmin's word, Kyuhyun felt warmth spread through his body as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the amount of time it took for me to write this! I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry it's so long OTL I kinda got carried away with it... Anyways~! Please comment what you thought! I'm sorry if it's not as psychological as you'd have liked. I did try though.

_Lyrics Translation: "_How could I, how could I fall in love with you? That's a bit weird..."

**Angel xox**


End file.
